Toothbrush
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: Bonnie's completely fed up with her boyfriend Kai Parker, and decides to blow off some steam by spending the night at her best friend's, Damon Salvatore's, house. I promise there is more than just BroTP Bamon. One-shot


**Hello Bamily! This is my first published but not my first written Bamon fanfic. Hopefully I'll finish the other one soon. I got the idea for this fanfic from the song Toothbrush by DNCE and you can feel free to listen to it before, after, or while you're reading it. If it's not easy to catch up on , do know that Damon does have feelings for Bonnie. The object in question , the toothbrush, is mentioned but is not too significant. This is a one-shot, so a continuation is not planned. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Thank you for reading.**

"This is the last straw, the absolute last straw", Bonnie Bennett fumed as the oldest Salvatore brother opened the door.

"Trouble in Paradise? What he do now", his lazy blue eyes took in her appearance.

"I'll tell you what he did!" She marched under the arm he had placed against the door frame, " _Bonnie, we're almost in college freshmen. There'll be other people. We can still see each other, just not exclusively."_

"The cad", Damon replied to her recitation with an amused grin and a soft chuckle.

"You bet! I gave him the best six months we had left of the school year, and-and he just throws it away because _he needs the best college experience he can get._ "

Damon took her small duffle bag out of her hand and unzipped a small compartment to pull out her phone, "Then break up with him", and handed it to her.

She stopped in her angry march and turned to look at him, "Damon, no." She took the phone and secured it in her pocket.

"Why not, Bon? You said it was the, and I'm only quoting you hear, _last straw_. What's the issue", he lifted his eyebrows curiously.

"The issue is that I'm not breaking up with him over text", she sunk into one of the comfortable sofas and sighed contently.

"Oh Bon Bon", Damon layed a hand over his heart and said with mock sincerity, "You do have a heart."

Immediately following, Bonnie launched a pillow at him and he dodged it seamlessly, "Ah ah ah, it's not me you're mad at", he settled down next to her and be an stroking her hair.

"Shut it, Salvatore", yet her comeback lacked any bite.

"If you came all the way here just to tell me to shut up, you could've just called. Though, I don't mind the visit", he made himself horizontal and lounged his legs on Bonnie's lap.

"I came because I wanted to stay over. Dad's on another business trip, and I'm not up for sitting in the house alone", she replied forlornly.

"Well, of course you can stay over, Bon. You're always welcome at Casa de Salvatore", his joking demeanour softened and he ran his hands through her hair, "He doesn't deserve you, Bonnie."

"Yeah...I know. I wish I could...I wish I could...just set him on fire or something", her voiced wavered slightly.

"Or you could send your friendly neighbourhood Damon Salvatore to fix the problem. Where does he live?"

"You don't know how much I wanna say 'yes'", she rested her head on the sofa at an angle, and looked at him through her lashes.

His breath caught before he answered, "Just say the word."

"Damon, I can't. You know that", she sighed.

Damon flipped his legs off of the Bennett and leaned back as well, "And why's that, Bon Bon", he made an attempt in hiding his slight irritation.

"Out of the both us, you agree that my moral compass is straighter , right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So...I'd be just as bad. Probably even worse for breaking up with him over the phone", she looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Alright, then I'll break up with him", his eyes trailed down to where her phone was hidden.

"That's not the point. Ugh, why do I even-How about we talk about something else", she sat up and crossed her legs in an applesauce position.

Damon chuckled, "Aww, but I wanna hear more about Bonnie Blue's boy troubles."

"Later, for now...", she reached into _his_ _pocket_ and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, give that back", he leaned to take it, but Bonnie was a little quicker in her escape. She hopped off the couch whilst running her thumb on the phone, her green eyes scanning from left to right.

When Damon finally caught up with her, at this point they were in the house library, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, " Hold it, Bennett."

"You can have it back. I'm finished", she held it up. After putting her down, Damon retrieved it without struggle and checked to confirm nothing out of the ordinary.

When he turned back to look at his best friend, he was met with folded arms and a pointed scowl, "Did I do something wrong...recently?"

"Why haven' t you been returning Elena's calls?"

"I call her, once or twice. She should check her phone more often", he played at a thoughtful look.

"Just the other day she said it was like you fell off the face off the earth", she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. You caught me. I've been busy", he shrugged.

She looked around the room and noticed not a book open nor a glass of bourbon filled, "With what? Damon, you're on summer break , and you said you wouldn't take any summer class-"

"Isn't two semesters enough?"

"-And all you ever do is hang out at the Grill and find time to harass me and Stefan."

"I'm failing to see an issue here. I thought you missed me while I was off at Whitmore", his self-confident smile spread as he looked down at her.

"The issue is that your girlfriend who is , I might add, also one of my best friends, and I don't want you screwing around with her feelings when it's convenient for you", her voice rose higher with every word.

"What do you want me to tell you, Bonnie? I said I was busy", his voice climbed higher as well, and he closed the space in between him and the shorter girl.

"I want the truth, _Damon_! Elena is over the moon for you, but I don't think you two should be together if it means you're not willing to invest...Are you cheating on her, Damon?"

"Good grief, Bonnie. I'm not that shallow. Look, it's late. We should go to bed . I'll call her tomorrow morning if that makes you feel better."

She wanted him to call her now, but was afraid to tick him off further, "...Fine...", she bit the inside of her cheek and looked at him, "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. I really care about you both. We've known each other longer, but..."

"Shh shh, say no more , Little Bird. You know I could never stay mad at you", he lightly wrapped his hand around her wrist and held her chin with the other.

She gulped and her lips parted, " Damon..."

He quickly let go and stuttered a yawn, "I'm calling it a night. Come on."

Bonnie nodded and was about to follow him before face palming, "Darn!"

" What? Expecting something else?" his smirk resurfaced.

"No...I didn't pack any clothes. All I have in my dufflebag are my sweats from cheerleading practice, which I need to wash, by the way."

"And you didn't go home and grab anything?" they emerged into the hallway.

""No...after me and Kai's fight, I just lit out of there. I wasn't even thinking ahead."

Damon flinched at the mention of his best friend's boyfriend, but continued, "See, and you were afraid that one day I'd rub off on you. I'll lend you some clothes."

His response was rewarded with a pout, "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be helping Stefan brush up his hero hair", Damon disappeared behind a corridor and returned with a folded shirt. He tossed it to her, and she caught it easily.

"You need anything else?"

"Nah, I can wear my cheer shorts."

"Okay, weeell, you know where the bathrooms and bedrooms are. Goodnight, Bon Bon", he put emphasis on both 'N's and strolled off in the direction of his room.

"Right. Thanks."

Minutes later, Damon was already settled in bed with a book in his hand.

"You can't be serious."

He looked up to see Bonnie in the doorway. His shirt fit over her and came to settle right before her knees. Her shorts were just barely able to peek out.

"Well, don't you look nice", he smirked loudly.

She scoffed, "Damon, I thought you'd give me your mom's clothes or something."

"Now why would I waste my time rummaging in the attic for a nightgown straight out of 1800swhen I could pick a shirt right out of my very own closet?"

"Prick."

"Judgy."

"Whatever. I'll take it. Goodnight, Damon", she turned to leave.

"Bon- Bonnie...wait", he sat up straighter.

"Mmm?"

"It's a sleep over, right? So come and **sleep over** here", he patted the space in his bed next to him.

"We're not ten anymore, Damon. Plus, you have a girlfriend. It's bad enough I'm wearing your shirt. We're not married", she raised a cautious eyebrow.

"You'll be legal in 9 months, right ", his grin widened.

"Why do I even bother?" She strode into the room and unceremoniously flopped on the bed. After a couple of seconds, she is snuggly nestled beside him.

"Happy?"

"Overjoyed", he sets his book on the nightstand, flips the lamp switch, and turns to face her.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard her say, " Should I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Break up with Kai. I mean...what if I could talk him out of it? It's been 6 months. I'm not saying I love him, but...I don't want it to end.

Pause.

"Damon?"

"Let's talk about this in the morning, Bonnie", he says gently. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. She fit like a glove.

"Perfect", he murmured.

Their eyes close almost simultaneously, and they both fall asleep in a beat.

- _the next morning_ -

Damon's eyes slowly flutter open as he wakes up. They trace the spot Bonnie had been lying in. Realizing her absence, he scrambles out of bed and quickly runs to the bathroom to wash his face before he speeds after her.

As soon as he enters, he sees the reflection of said girl brushing her teeth and doing a little dance to a song she's humming. She hasn't noticed him yet.

Damon watches her through the mirror. She's still in his t-shirt from the night before, but has her hair tied up. Her mouth was foaming with toothpaste, and she was brushing with what looked like...his toothbrush!

"Ack!" she started coughing. "Damon, what the heck!"

"Mornin', Bonster",he finds an extra toothbrush in the cupboard and starts applying the toothpaste.

"Ish it yo mishon in rife to en' mine", she says with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"You'd think you'd be used to me by now", he looked over at her as she continues brushing.

His lips were already coated with froth, so of course it was to Bonnie's obvious surprise when he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. It left a foam-y 'O' that matched the shape of her mouth when she looked up to stare at him.

She blinked for a moment before bursting with laughter.

Damon feigned feeling snubbed, "Most girls would enjoy getting a kiss from the Great Damon Salvatore."

"Since when was I most girls?" She nudged him with her elbow and tried to suppress , without success, a giggle.

They continued to brush in silenced while often stealing glances at each other in the mirror before laughing once more.

...

Bonnie came down the stairs dressed in her clothes from the day before and freshly showered. She wandered into the kitchen and caught sight of Damon with his back turned.

"What's cookin'",she seats herself in a stool in front of the island table. She puts her chin in her hands and props her elbows on the the table.

"Pancakes. Courtesy of Damon Salvatore's Bed and Breakfast", he turns around with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Damon,I'm beginning to think you want to go into the hospitality business. Offering room and board, providing clothes, flirting with the guests, making breakfast. Yep, you've got _inn_ written all over you."

"Bon Bon, you're too kind. Now eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us", he pushes a plate of pancakes to her and gets to eating the ones he set in front of himself.

"Sure do. My classes won't go to themselves.", she quickly digs in.

Damon paused, "What? It's summer break, and you still have classes."

"Of course. This is my last week of school. I'm not off yet.", she looks at the wall clock and her eyes widen, "And I gotta hurry. I still need to stop by my house and change into some new clothes."

She grabs her dufflebag and her phone, and was about to be out the door when Damon says, "What about Kai? You are going to break up with him, right?"

"What about Elena? Are you gonna call her?" Bonnie's hand hovers over the doorknob.

Damon sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Bon, can you just stay the day? We can hang out and watch _The Bodyguard._ Whatever you want."

"Remember when you told me a year ago that you had a thing for a girl who went to my school? You did mean Elena, right?"

"...I guess", he avoided eye contact with her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to school, break up with Kai, get Elena, Caroline, and Stefan,and we're all gonna hang out here when I get back, ok?" She gave him a small smile.

He sent a small one back," Fine. And then you'll stay over again. Just us and _The Bodyguard_.

"Right", she kisses him on the cheek and says her farewell, "See ya tonight, Damon."

"I'll have a toothbrush waiting for ya", his blue eyes flicker playfully, and he stands at the door to watch her leave.

 **For clarification, when Damon hesitates to answer about Elena, it is because she, Bonnie, is the one at her school he likes. Whew, I typed this all on tablet,so I'm kinda beat. It's really early in the morning and I am ready to sleep...after I watch my favourite Damon humour video. Good morning, good afternoon, or goodnight wherever you are. Please review. I'd love to hear from you guys.**


End file.
